Saw Chapter1
by Heroic Fear
Summary: An overly intelligent killer is back out again to kill more people and "teach" them of their wrong doings. This is my first ever Fan-Fic i think it's good please only positive critisism if any.


"lets get this patient stitched up now before the anesthetics ware off!" Shouted the surgeon named Chris.

"We're working as fast as we can! If we work any faster then the skin may not heal correctly." Replied the nurse.

"I don't really care just finish off this surgery so I can get out of here I have other tasks to attend to." Explained Chris

" Sometimes I wonder why you chose this profession while you could care less about your patients..." Said the nurse.

A good 45 minutes or so had passed and the patient was out of the operation room and heading out the door to the Miami out-patient center. The parking lot where Chris normally parks is a couple blocks down from the center so he is forced to walk a little ways. He noticed a ally way leading through the other side of the block he was on and he noticed it would be faster for him to take it. Little did he know when he passed by a dumpster an iron crowbar flung out and smacked him directly in the back of his head causing him to fall unconscious. However no one was in the area that could help him so the mysterious attacker took the surgeons body and took it elsewhere...

As Chris has awaken he looked around him self noticing he was enclosed in what appeared to be a large steel box-type room. He immediately noticed there was a steel door between him and the other side of the room however, he figured it would probably be locked and would require a key to enter into the lock. Only then did he notice across from him in the rectangular room was what appeared to be a man who pretty much looked homeless and was about 7 foot 2 inches. Not only that but Chris notices that he was not chained while the homeless man across from him was chained to a think iron bar and could only walk about one-fourth of the room's length. The homeless man at the moment was unconscious and could not communicate to Chris at all. He searched into the sink and although it had no running water there was a pool of murky moldy water sitting inside the bowl of the sink. So he made his hands into a cup like figure and scooped up some of the water. He then walked over the other man and splashed it on his face. The homeless man quickly awoken to the same sight that Chris had awoken to. The 2 men conversated for a short period of time trying to find out what had happened to them. When they ended up with no logical answer they decided to search the room for some hint or form of understanding. Chris had finally stared up at the ceiling and noticed that there was some writing in a red blood-like liquid and it read as follows:

" One of mankind's greatest ability is the ability to remove wastes from the body and also cleanse a persons mind from selflessness. "

Chris had figured that this was possibly a hint towards their escape and began scanning the room from anything that had to do with cleansing the body or removing wastes from it. Just then Connor, The homeless man, had suggested checking inside the toilet. Chris walked over and took a peek into the toilet bowl and saw more murky water. Although he had a feeling that something was inside so he racked his hand down into it in fist from and eventually his fist brushed against what felt to be a plastic bad. He grasped the bag and pulled it out and pour what was inside to the ground. On the ground before him sat a cassette and a cassette player. So Chris simply decided to put the cassette into the cassette player and pressed the "play" button . The tape began to play and said as follows:

" Hello Chris, want to play a game? The rules are simple. You are to follow as the directions say and you will escape. The man before you has spent many years in jail for the murder of an innocent child. He has done wrong and should pay with his own life for it. As you may see, the room can only be opened by retrieving the key for the door. This key has been implanted within the left hand of the man sitting across from you. There is a large hunting knife in the cabinet under the sink. You must use this knife to kill the man across from you for the crime he has committed and then cut his hand open and search for the key what will only lead you closer the survival of your life. You have 60 Minutes before a toxic gas will fill the room and kill both of you. "

Let the games begin...


End file.
